


Forever 4 u

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Parents, Heart Of Stone, M/M, Older Louis, Young Harry, friends - Freeform, step-father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: sorry it took a while but i´ll been a bit busy





	1. Is it really

For some reason my mother has never been happy with me and i don´t know why it´s not like i´m a bad son or anything i get up and go to school everyday.  
My dad was always on my side till he died of a heart attack almost 8 years ago and i miss him everyday he was like my best friend and he took a piece of me with him.  
I wouldn´t say my life has been hell after his dead but it´s been hell.  
My mother never really saw herself as a widow and a year ago she began to date her boss Louis Tomlinson who i don´t like very much but he make my mother happy and that´s always something.  
It´s not like i hate Louis i like him very much but he will never take my dad´s place ever and he is friendly and really nice to me.  
One night i heard my mother and Louis talk and she told him i´m a nightmare as a son, Then Louis asks if she hate me that much why didn´t she has an abortion, she said des wanted a kid so much so she had me to make him happy.  
I don´t thing i´ll been more hurt in my life my own mother hates me, that was the first night off my life i called her bitch i my head, it´s times like this i miss my dad the most.  
I guess she barely tolerates me, and on my 18´s birthday nothing really happen we pretty much only say good morning and good night to eachother, but Louis on the other hand gave me a very nice gift an ipad for school which is really sweet of him since i could use one.  
I actually think the only thing i ever learn from her is having a heart of stone is okay because her heart is made of stone but not when is comes to her boyfriend Louis who she now has been dating for to years now.  
She at work from 8am till 6pm and Louis he´s more home then then at work but i guess that´s how is it when your the boss, after their one year anniversary my mother and i moved in with Louis his house is very big, my mother sold our old house very fast.

It´s monday morning.  
I had just got dressed when i hear a knoch on the door.  
Come in.  
The door oben and Louis look inside.  
Good your Harry.  
Yeah i´ll been up an hour now.  
Okay breakfast´s ready, he smile.  
Thanks i´ll be there in a minute, i said.  
Okay see you down there then, he said as he closet the door.

I took my backpack and got down to the dinner room.  
Good morning Harry.  
Good morning mother.  
So Harry tell us how´d the test go, Louis asks.  
Test what test.  
I had a test in math friday and we´ll get the result back today and i think it went well.  
You think or you know, she asks hash.  
I think mother, i said.  
So do i your good at math arn´t you, he smile.  
I ´ll like to think yeah, i smile back at him.  
Same here.

We eat our breakfast and Louis offerd to drive me to school and i took his offer.  
We got into the car and Louis began to drive.  
Louis can i ask yuo something.  
Sure you can what is it.  
Why are you dating my mother she´s a biatch.  
Harry don´t talk about your mother like that.  
Okay but why.  
I love her Harry and i´m thinking about asking her to marry me.  
WHAT you can´t.  
Why can´t i Harry what´s going on.  
How can you love someone who hate their own child.  
She dosen´t hate you Harry she just don´t know how to show you her love.  
Then how can she show you and not me.  
I can´t answer that harry because i don´t know but if you want to you can call me dad.  
Okay and no thank you Louis it´s sweet of you but I only have one dad and he´s died 8 years ago and no one can take his place, i said.  
I understand Harry and it´s fine don´t worry.

When we got there i got out the car and walked to call.  
i had a head time keeping up in school and i don´t know why and the feeling i have in my stomach won´t go away.  
My friends Liam Zayn and Niall couldn´t get me out of it.  
Later the that day after dinner the feeling is still there and i still don´t know why.  
I´m in my room watching tv till Louis came in.  
Ever heard of knocking Louis.  
Yeah but no time right now.  
What´s wrong.  
I´m worried about you Harry you have barely said a word since you came home normally we talk when you come home from school.  
First no need to be worried i´m fine and we don´t talk that much.  
Are you okay you know you can talk to me.  
I just have a feeling i can´t shake off that´s all.  
What kind of feeling.  
If you really wanna know how can you love a heart of stone.  
This again Harry.  
Yes again your way to good for her she dosen´t what love is or what´s it´s about.  
And you do, he said as i nodded.  
Okay tell me.  
It´s about you put someone else before yourself and smiling when you see the person you love and she dosen´t do that all she love´s is your money and house and i´ll bet she dosen´t want to "make love" to you, i told.  
Your right that is love but love is also many other things, he said as he sat down.  
You didn´t answer my last question.  
We don´t have that much sex no.  
How many time do you.  
Maybe to time at week and why am i telling you this.  
See that´s not love and Louis your a good looking guy who can do much better then her.  
Ohh yeah like who, he questioned.  
Anyone Louis for real.  
You mean like you.  
Are you all of a sodden gay or bisexuale, i asks.  
Lets just say i have never labeled myself, I don´t know why but after he said that i kissed him.  
Why´d you kiss me, he asks.  
I don´t know, i said.  
For once there is something i´ll never tell your mother.  
Why i mean she already hate me.  
Good night Harry, was all he said and walked out.

All i could think right now is it really so hard to see who´s liking who here and who dosen´t.


	2. The question´s asnwer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while but i´ll been a bit busy

It´s been a month since i accidentally kissed Louis and it´s been awkward ever since and i don´t know how to react around him anymore, we can barely look at eachother.  
My mother is still you know a biatch.  
I also finally found out the feeling i have is jealous either i´m in love with Louis or i like him very much i´m not sure which one though.

While i´m thinking all this i´m trying to get the courage to knock on his office door, about 6 minutes later i knock on his door and he said come in.  
Hi Louis can i talk to you a minute.  
I´m busy Harry it have to wait, he said looking at his pepers.  
It can´t wait Louis, i told him.  
Fine what´s so damn important.  
I´m sick of the damn awkwardness between us yeah i kissed you but come on, i said.  
So am i but there is a reason why, he says.  
Then please tell me.  
I´m a bit confused that´s all.  
About the kiss.  
More or less.  
Okay come and find me when you can act like an adult, i said and walked out his office.

It´s been a few months and somehow Louis and i began to fool around, the sex feels amazing even though i also feel guilty for sleeping with her boyfriend, but at the same time i begine to fall in love with him and i think the feeling is mutual, just because i feel a bit gulity dosen´t mean i feel sorry for her cause i don´t, i really feel Louis should be with me and not someone who pretend to love him.

Fuck Harry it was good, he kissed me.  
It really was yeah, i smile.  
Without question this is the best sex i ever had and it only getting better my angel.  
I agree and am i really your angel.  
Yes you are love, he smile.  
Thanks babe, i kissed him.  
To think it´s began in my office when you bent over my table.  
Yeah i remember it was because i really wanted you and still want you babe, i told.  
I know and i took you because i could and wanted to and want to darling.  
I better get out of the bed before my mother comes home, i said and begine to get out.  
Not so fast pretty boi, he said and took me into him again.  
But what if she find us.  
Let her Harry i´m gonna break up with her anyway.  
It´s not because of me is it, i asks.  
No it´s because i´m not in love with her anymore and i don´t think i´ll ever really been.

A while later we were kissing but that wasen´t till we heard a door close.  
Shit it´s my mother i need my clothes.  
Take it and run out to the bathroom.

Which i´d and just in time and i got my clothes back on while listen to what they say, not on purpose but i couldn´t help myself.

Louis i got an answer for you honey.  
Okay, he looked weird at her.  
You know the qusetion you asked me 3 months ago.  
Right yeah let me hear.  
My answer is yes.  
Really a yes, he looks surprised.  
Yes i love you, she kissed him.


	3. I love you, I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the next chapter.
> 
> i don´t know how long it´ll take for the next one though

I ran into my room i couldn´t believe what i just saw, they are engaged what happen to i´ll break up with her, oh never mind.  
I truly don´t think i´ll ever hated anyone this fast in my life.

Harry enough of all the sadness already.  
Leave me alone Niall.  
No it´s been 2 months the guys and i have no idea why you are so sad or if someone broke your heart.  
My heart´s not broken i´m just a bit sad these days.  
These days Haz heart like Niall said it´s been 2 months.  
Zayn just.  
Leave you alone.  
Yeah.  
Can´t Hazza love we´ll your best friends and fyi it´s in the hand book of friendship never leave a sad or broken friend alone.  
There is no such book Liam seriously.  
Yes there is it´s a book everyone who has a friend believe in.

The next long while, on the way to school in scool and after school either Niall Zayn or Liam, 1 2 or all 3 of them are always with me it´s like i have 1 2 or 3 shadows all the time.

Harry get back here.  
Leave me the hell alone Louis.  
Harry i need to talk to you.  
Bite me Louis.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed, but a second later Louis was in my room.  
Harry god damn it listen to me okay.  
No i won´t you chose my mother instead.  
I didn´t know she would say yes okay i asked her 3 months ago.  
You could have broken up with her before she said yes asshole.  
I know love and i´m sorry but it´s been 2 months and you haven´t said a word to me or your mother.  
Chi i wonder why and also i´m kinda seen someone now so.  
You what since when.  
A month ago, i know i lied but i don´t care right now.  
Who are you dating.  
A friend who become my boyfriend.  
And the name.  
None of your business Louis and now get out of my room.

He´d but all there go though my mind is how am i going to tell Zayn what i told Louis and also Niall and Liam.

The next day.

You told i´m your what, he says surprised.  
Sorry Zayn it just came out it wasen´t planed but please help me.  
By playing your boyfriend, he said with a weird look.  
I know your straight Zayn but please help me out.  
Your lucky i never say no to my friends and what would i have to do, he asks.  
Thank you thank you thank you thank you, i smile as i hug him.  
You welcome and please let go, he says nice.  
Sure, i let go of him.  
So tell me what would i have to do Hazz.  
When we are home with me or Louis and my mother are around we act like boyfriends otherwise just you know friends, i said.  
Okay Haz i´ll help you just don´t crushing on me alright, he smirk.  
Thank you Zayn and please like that will happen, i smirk back at him.

Zayn´s really a good friend he´s the best, the week we´ll been pretending around Louis and my mother, my mother really do believe we´ll dating, Louis on the other hand dosen´t believe it.

It´s friday and Zayn and i just did our homework and now we´ll watching tv and just chilling.  
A few minutes later we heard someone out side the door, so we took our t-shirts off very fast and Zayn lay down in the bed and i began to kiss his chest.  
Then the door oben and Louis looked inside, And then he told Zayn in a very rude way to get his t-shirt back on and leave, which he´d and i just looked at Louis pissed.

What the f Louis, I said loud.  
Oh Harry shut up okay i´m not stupid you know.  
And that mean´s what.  
Your seening him to hurt me.  
You hurt me when you didn´t break up with my mother.  
Harry sweetheart you know my feelings for you.  
I thought i´d but i don´t.  
You should baby you really should, he said sweet.  
Just leave okay get the hell out off my room, i told him.

He didn´t instead he closed my door and almost ran over to me and then he began to kiss me, i tried to push him off but couldn´t and before i knew it i kiss him back.  
I know what we´ll doing is wrong but it feels so good to have him inside me again and kiss him i miss it so much.

Harry i´m going to break up with her okay.  
Okay Louis but it won´t change a thing.  
Why not i love you Harry okay i love you much.  
I love you to but i hate you just as much.  
I understand you hate me i would be surprised if you didn´t.  
Good and you better do it soon and now i´ll take a ahower.  
I will and you know you make me hard by saying stuff like that.  
You just like to think dirty all the time around me.  
That couldn´t be more true, he smirk.

I got out off bed and into my bathroom to take a shower.

When i got into my room again Louis was fully dressed.  
We didn´t say anything he just kissed me and smile then walked out off my room.

I took some clothes on and called Zayn to apologize for what Louis´d, he was glad i called and he´s ok or in his words i´m cool and i´ll see you in school tomorrow and i said of course.

At dinner it´s always the same Louis try to make a conversation with my mother and me, it´s easy with me but not her.  
That wasen´t till she said.  
So Harry have you though off moving out or.  
What.  
You heard me have you.  
No because i´m not done with high school yet.  
Soon you will and i´m 100% sure you don´t want to live with us right honey.  
Maybe but Harry take your time no one says you have to move out tomorrow right darling.  
Just saying most teen´s move out after their 18 birthday.  
I haven´t thought off moving out mother but i will when i get into college.  
Sounds like a plan Harry dosen´t Anne.  
Whatever, i could see her roll her eyes at that.

I don´t know if it´s wrong to hate your own mother but i do and i hate being in this house and i love and hate Louis.

The next day.

Haz it´s okay don´t worry about it.  
You sure Zayn i do feel really bad about it.  
I´m sureand if it was anyone else i would probably did something.  
Your the best Zayn, i smile and hug him.  
This time he huged me back and felt good he´s a really good friend.  
This is the first time you ever hug me.  
Yeah but this time it called for it Haz.  
I´m glad Z.  
He let go so´d i.  
When do you think he´ll leave her.  
Don´t ask.  
Too late.  
I don´t know but soon i hope.  
Me to for your sake.  
Thanks.

After i came home from school i went into Louis´s office, he pretty much always work from home.

Louis, i asks.  
Yes Harry, he looked from the papers to me.  
How long do i have to wait.  
What.  
How long do i have to wait for you to leave her.  
Not long Harry i swear i just need more time.  
Okay, i said as he lean over his table to kiss me and i kissed him back.

When he do stuff like this like lean over to me i love him more then i hate him.


	4. What The F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long with this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> Ohh right thanks for staying with me.

The days just began to past by and before i knew it 2 months was past and i found myself thinking how long can i wait and how long can i ask Zayn to be my "boyfriend" i mean you can only ask so much of a friend.

Lunch break in school.

You sure Haz i don´t mind.  
I´m sure Zayn but thanks i can´t keep asking you to do things your uncomfortable with.  
If it were anyone one else i would have said stop already.  
So you don´t mind to be hafe naked while kissing me when needed to.  
No i don´t i´m not into guy´s in anyway so no and when a friend need help i´m your man and you need my help so i´m there for you babe.  
Your the best Zayn but it´s fine i´ll be fine and i can´t wait anymore for him he says he need time but i have no more time to give him.  
Okay Haz you know where i am then you need me.  
I nodded at him while smiling.

After school was over for the day i went home i have to talk to Louis now.

I was about to knock on the door to his office but then i hear voices one is Louis and the other one is my mother.

I love you so much Louis.  
I love you to Anne and your gonna look beautiful in your dress.  
Thanks and just can´t wait till next month and we´ll say i do to eachother darling.  
I can´t either baby it´s gonna be amazing and Harry is going to be a great best man when i ask him.  
I´m sure he will and now that it all is planned and thanks for letting me have the lilys.  
No problem darling i know it´s your fave flower and i don´t really care for flowers so.  
I know you don´t but i´m happy you were with me on it anyway love.  
Of course and now i have to get back to work.  
Sure it was amazing what we just did and i have a call to do anyway.

After i heard that i ran to my room and lay down on my bed, i can´t believe it he never ment to stop the wedding just let me on who the satan does he think i am someone he can just fool around with i think not.  
I hear a knock on my door.  
Who is it.  
The door just oben and closed, then i look up from my pillow.  
You okay Haz.  
Do i look okay Louis.  
No what´s wrong.  
I heard you and mother in your office.  
Ohh why were you listening.  
It dosen´t matter and no i won´t be your best man and i´m moving out.  
Harry, he said soft.  
No Louis this what we have it´s over.  
WHAT.  
You heard me i´m done.  
Harry i love you okay.  
Like you love my mother.  
I don´t love her.  
Then why.  
I don´t know why i can´t tell her about the wedding.  
Like this i don´t love you and the wedding is off.  
Try to say that to her face love.  
Louis i´m not waiting around forever okay there is only so much a person can wait.  
I know and i´ll be on it just give me some more time babe.  
Fine i wil but just so you know your such a pussy.

Even though I give Louis time it dosen´t seem like he´ll get his head out of his ass and call off the wedding.  
Even my mother talked to me about the wedding and all there go through my mind is that your "fiancee" is fucking cheating on you with your son.  
I just can´t believe the wedding is almost here like 2 days away almost here.  
While the days went down Louis and i keeped screwing around.  
Today is their day where i have to watch the guy i love marry my mother.

Do you Anne Cox take Louis Tomlinson as your husband till death do you apart, the priest said.  
I do, she smile.  
Do you Louis Tomlinson take Anne Cox as your wife till death do you apart.  
I oh i.. i can´t do this i´m sorry.  
What the f Louis wht are you talking about.  
I´m in love with someone else i´m truly sorry Anne.

I looked around at everybody and their mouth was open like shock open, then i looked at Louis who was smiling at me and i couldn´t help but smile back.  
He walked over to me took my hand in his and we ran out off the hurch to the car without looking back.  
What are we doing, i asks.  
Something we should or i should have done a while ago, he smile and kissed me.  
Louis i love you but.  
But nothing Haz i love you and now lets get out of here.  
Where would we go.  
How about rio for some time.  
How much time.  
Till who knows love.  
Okay but we should get our stuff and what about the house.  
Screw the house let Anne keep it or sell it or whatever we´ll just get our clothes and that´s that baby.  
Okay but.  
What´s up with the but´s, he said as we got into the car and he began to drive.  
Your money that but.  
I have all my money in a bank only i have a cart to.  
What about the cart my mother has.  
That´s for her own account not mine.  
Did you pay or did she or did you both.  
Both did.

We got to the house and packed our clothes and whatever else we wanted with us, then we met in the car again.  
Your ready to start a life with me love, he smile.  
I am more then ready babe, i smile.


	5. You Are Worth It

4 years ago Louis almost married my mother but didn´t instead we married to weeks after we ran away together, what we have is real and we love eachother so much.  
2 years ago we adopted a son who we fall in love with the moment we saw him and his name is Jeck and he´s the most beautiful little boy i´d ever seen and from what i can tell from Louis´s face he feel the same way.  
I haven´t seen my mother since and i´m pretty sure she hate´s me for running away with Louis on their wedding day, not that i miss her cause i don´t and i don´t even know where she is anymore hopefully she moved on and found someone else.  
I don´t think he´ll had a chance to start a family with her but with me he did.  
We found a house we liked in malibu after we were done traveling, we traveled about 2 years and it were great to see the world, but no place like home and the house he bought felt like home right away.  
We adopted Jeck while we traveled his 4 years old and the last 6 months we traveled like a family we are so in love with our son and also just so in love with eachother.  
Louis also started a business here in malibu and it´s going really well just like the one he has back in london.  
I don´t work since i never went to college also i don´t even know what i would do so i´m a homemaker.

Jeck love did you clean your room, i asks.  
Yeah i´d so can i please play on my ipad now dad.  
Of course you can love.  
I barely got to say love before he ran off to his room.  
I made some tea and went into the livingroom and watch tv as i texted with Zayn Niall and Liam we´ll still in contact with eachother, their´ll still my best friends and Zayn told me he meet his soldmate at college and her name is Maria and she´s from spain, Nial told me the same and his name is Shawn and he´s from canada, Liam while still in college began as a song writer and meet Cheryl who he became really good friends with.   
I´m home, i hear Louis call.  
Livingroom honey, as i said that Jeck ran out to him.  
A minute later They came into me.  
Hi love our littel one here can´t seem to get enough of his daddy.  
Hi baby yeah i see that, i smile.  
Daddy put me down, he´d what our son told.  
Dad what´s for dinner.  
I was thinking pizza Jeck.  
Yeaaaah i love pizza.  
I know, i kissed his cheek.  
Then he ran into his room again.  
Did you talk to your friends today darling.  
I´d and they are fine i just miss them really.  
My company is doing great so how about we go on a trip to london so you can see them love.  
I´ll love that babe, i kissed him.  
I´m glad how about next month.  
It´s a date honey, he kissed me.

Later on i texted the guys to let them know and then i made pizza, Jeck loved the pizza but then again he love´s home made pizza, While we eat we told Jeck about the trip next month, he went crazy he love´s seening the world.  
After dinner i saw the guys had answer my text and they are just as excited as we are.  
Ohh right you probably wondering if my Mother still works for Louis, no she dosen´t she quite the day after the almost wedding.

The night in our bedroom.

I can´t wait to see the guys again.  
I bet you can´t love guess who can´t wait to travel again.  
Our little one baby.  
That´s right darling, he kissed me.  
I love you so much Louis.  
I love you to Harry I´m just sorry i made you wait so long for me.  
It´s okay love you were worth it you are worth it, i kissed him.  
You have no idea how much it´s ment you waited for me.  
I think i told myself i don´t even know how many time to not wait for you but i couldn´t not wait for you i just wanted you and now i have you darling, i smile.  
i´m just happy you´d love and yes you have me.  
Good night babe i love you.  
Night darling i love you to.


	6. We´ll A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long with this story but i do hope you like it.
> 
> Please injoy.

It´s been 10 wonderful years and 5 years ago we adopted a daugther her name is Angel because she is an angel and we both could tell Jeck was happy to become a big brother and we love our kids more then there are words for.  
Zayn and Maria got married and had twins a boy and girl they were named Max and Zaria and they are just in love with their kids, Zayn is also a doctor and Maria have her own clothing store and it´s going really well.  
Niall and Shawn had some problems and almost broke up a few time but didn´t and today happily married and have a son his name is Nick, Niall began as a freelance writer and Shawn teach dance, he´s a really good danser.   
When Liam Began as a song writer he didn´t expect to become a world famous song writer and singer, he began to date A class actor Leonardo Dicaprio and after they dated a year they got engaged and then married after 2 years and they are really in love with one another, today they have a daugther together named Elizabeth and she´s a lovely little girl.  
We still travel once a year and the kids love´s it, they get to see their aunt uncles and cousins, not that we all only see eachother once a year when we travel, we also see eachother when they travel, 14 years has past and we are still the best of friends.  
About a year ago Zayn Maria and their kids moved in next to us, we of course helped them move in. 

The last to weeks Angel has been in her bed with chickenpox and probably will stay there to more weeks who know, when Jeck had em he was in bed 5 weeks.  
2 weeks later she was all better the chickenpox were finally gone, she was up and running like before.

Saturday afternoon satting on the terrace.  
Are the kids still down at the pool, Louis asks.  
Yes they are love, i kissed him.  
Mi corazón Zaria asked me if it was okay she went in the water with the other kids, Maria said.  
I really don´t get our daugther sometimes whenever we tell her or you do or i do she still ask one more time and before you guys asks mi corazón mean´s my heart in spanish.  
Okay we still try to learn spanish but it dosen´t going very well.  
You got that right Lou, i smile.  
Don´t worry guys it took Zayn time to.  
Ohh it did mi amor but now i speak it.  
Yeah and your kids speak both languages, Louis said.  
They do and it kinda sucks that Liam Leonardo Niall and Shawn isn´t here today.  
Yeah a bit Zayn but Leonardo is filming a new movie right now and Liam is with him as well as their daugther Elizabeth and Niall and Shawn is working today, i told.  
Where is he filming these days.  
If i remember correct they´ll in endland Maria, Louis said.  
Wow they´ll moving around to film this movie arn´t they, Maria asks.  
They are, i nodded.  
Did you guys know that Shawn´s dancing school is peformaning next week at their school, Zayn said.  
Maria Louis and i looked at eachother.  
Okay from what your looks says i´ll go with no, he said as we nodded because we didn´t know.  
Weird i thought for sure niall wouls had told us all.  
I guess not Harry, Zayn said.

The rest of the day went with small talk and the kids joined us after they got some clothes on and had a soda.  
In the evening Maria and i made salad while Zayn and Louis grilled hot dogs and steaks for a nice barbecuing night with friends, Niall and Shawn and their son Nick joined us for dinner.  
We had a nice evening together with good food talk great mood and beverages for kids and adults all in all we had a great time together all of us. 

When we said good night to our friends we put Jeck and Angel in bed it´s pretty laid, then we went into our own room to sleep after an hot time together.

A few weeks has past and we went to see Shawn and his danser performaning and we had a great time, we had another barbecue with our friends this time around Liam Leonardo and Elizabeth was here to, which was good because we missed eachother we haded seening them in so long or at least it felt like a long time.

Monday night in our bedroom.

Thank you darling.  
For what honey.  
For giving me the family i always wanted.  
I love you so much and we´ll always be a family.  
Today tomorrow and forever and i love you to, he kissed me.  
Forever sounds amazing to me, i smile.  
I´m forever 4 you love.  
I didn´t say anything instead i kissed him while smiling.  
What´s that smile for, he asks.  
I just love you.  
That is a smile i can live with and i love you to.  
Good because this smile is for you only and i have only smiling like this whenever you were around.  
This time he kissed me and i of course kissed him back.

The 14 years we have been married has been amazing, it may had cost me my whatever relationship with my mother but i don´t care, i just care about my husband who i love more then anything else and our kids to i can truly say we have it all and there is love everywhere you go it´s just beautiful.


End file.
